fanfictionnetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Brazil
Survivor: Chile is a fanfic based of the CBS reality television series Survivor. The game started with 18 castaways divided into two tribes Valdiva and Aymara. In the end Harley defeated Brendon in 7-1 vote. Season Summary The season began with 18 brand new castaways being divided into the Aymara and Valdivia tribes in the Magdalena Islands in Chile. Aymara were already put a disadvantage by losing the first two immunity challenges. Brendon's cockiness and laziness caued him to be the targets of Rita and Destiny but ultimately the tribes chose strength over personality. Over at Valdivia, Kelley soon found herself an outsider under harsh Cassidy's leadership. While getting firewood Priscilla injures herself and becomes a handicap to the tribe. Even with Priscilla and Kelley, the perceived weak links sitting out, Valdivia still loses the immunity challenge due to David's poor directions. Knowing she's on the chopping block Priscilla tries to convince her tribemates to vote out ill-tempered Cassidy, but her efforts fail and she is voted out. The older members of the Aymara tribe are soon on the outs when they are caught trying to turn the young members against each other. After losing the immunity challenge for the third time, the members of Aymara chose to vote out weak link Claudia. On Day 13, everyone was thrown into a mix when the tribes were mixed up with the new Aymara tribe consisting of: Adam, Dianna, Henry, Harley, Willard, David, and Kelley while the new Valdivia consisted of: Natalie, Brendon, Chauncey, Ashton, Cassidy, DJ, and Jonathan, Realizing they are outnumbered Natalie, Cassidy, and Jonathan pledged to stick together but the new formed alliance is threatened with Cassidy's attraction to Brendon growing. Though they are a new tribe Aymara's losing streak continues. Desperate to make a power move, paranoid Willard attempted to rally outsiders Adam, Henry, and Kelley to vote out beauty queen Dianna however he is soon blindsided when the tribe decides to vote him out. In attempt to move his position on the tribe up, Adam lies to Harley about having the immunity idol. On Valdivia, Brendon and Cassidy's flirtations begin to worry their respective original trbe members worries. Jonathan contemplates throwing the immunity challenge to split up the pair. At the immunity challenge, Aymara falls apart when Adam and Harley fight over the leadership role. Back at camp, the tribe is spilt on who to vote out with Henry being the swing vote. Harley exposes Adam's idol confession causing Henry to flip and vote out Adam. David is livid at the blindside and argues with Dianna and Harley. At Valdivia, tempers rise when Cassidy annoys her tribemates with her bossiness and aggressive behavior. Jeff shocks everyone, when it s revealed that they will be competing for individual immunity and both tribes will go to tribal council. Natalie and Kelley surprise everyone by winning immunity. At a heated tribal council, Jonathan and Cassidy clash over her attitude and Chauncey attempts to overthrow the power couple Cassidy and Brendon. Ultimately, he cannot get the votes and Chauncey is voted out. Next at Aymara's tribal council, Dianna and David once again clash over the meaning of loyalty. He urges the tribe to vote out a weaker Dianna however the tribe,tired of David's attacks, vote him out. On Day 22, the tribes merged and the new Araucaria tribe was born. Conflicts arised when Cassidy clashed with Jonathan. Natalie wins the 1st individual immunity after a grueling endurance. Back at camp, Brendon attacks Kelley after he feels insulted by comment she made. At a heated tribal council, Brendon and Cassidy continued attack Kelley to the point of tears. Realizing that he is danger, Jonathan turns against his ally Kelley and aggressively attacks her to the disgust of the other women. Ultimately, timid Kelley was voted out and became the first jury member. After the first Araucaria tribal council, Natalie confronts Jonathan on his behavior. Idolmania takes over when everyone becomes frantic over the hidden immunity idol that has not been found. Harley finds the idol but chooses to keep it a secret from her alliance. Paranoid DJ becomes an annoyance after he accuses many of having the idol. Outsider Jonathan tries to form an with the females but still upset at his behavior at the last tribal council, they refuse. Jonathan realizes that he has to win immunity to stay but only loses by seconds to Dianna. At tribal council, Jonathan and Cassidy get into a vicious fight where he tries to get her voted out but ultimately the tribe turns against him and he is voted out. Jeff surprises the Araucaria tribe by announcing that it is a double tribal council. Once again Dianna wins immunity, chaos ensues. After much battling and a crazy vote paranoid DJ is voted out and made the third member of the jury. At the final 7, Brendon and Cassidy continue to annoy the rest of the tribe and they planned to vote out Brendon. A new couple emerges in Dianna and Ashton. However when he wins immunity, Cassidy and Brendon approach Dianna and Ashton to form a couples alliance and vote out Harley whom Cassidy continues to have conflict with. However Dianna, Ashton, Harley, and Natalie blindside jury threat Henry. Once again plans to vote out Brendon are ruined when he wins immunity and Cassidy and Brendon once again try to form a couples alliance however Cassidy is blindsided and voted out much to the happiness of the jury. After tribal council, Brendon is upset and threatens to quit. After being talked down by Harley, he decides to stay. After losing the immunity challenge, Brendon once again threatens to quit. Realizing the benefits of keeping Brendon, Harley forms a secret alliance with him and surprises everyone at tribal council when she uses he idol on him and blindsides close friend and ally Natalie. At the final four, Ashton and Dianna are upset at Harley but understand her move. Harley wins the final four immunity and at tribal council it is Dianna's turn to blindside an ally when she votes out Ashton. The final 3 celebrate making it near the end. After a long final immunity challenge, Harley wins and she is forced to choose between Dianna and Brendon. Ultimately she chooses to take her chance against Brendon and Dianna is made the final jury member. The final tribal council is an emotional one, where Brendon is criticized for his laziness, bad attitude, not playing the game and just riding the coattails of Cassidy and Harley. Cassidy and Harley fight over the treatment each girl gave to each other. Harley gets into an emotional confrontation with Natalie and Dianna over her betrayal of them. In the end, Harley wins against Brendon in a 8-1 votes and is crowned sole survivor. Contestants :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Day 38 Voting history